The Canine Approach
by Robinson019
Summary: M/M. A story in which Naruto decides to help Kiba out at his dog shelter and a trip is taken to an Onsen or otherwise: a fairly obvious ploy resulting in them sleeping together.


The Canine Approach

Naruto shivered slightly, stopping what was to be a full shudder as the midnight breeze bit through his jacket, moving further in to nip at his frozen skin. "Stupid Kakashi and his stupid training sessions" he grumbled, making his way through the dimly lit forest.

Nothing could be heard except for the nocturnal animals that inhabited the forest, going about their business of finding food and...whatever else they do. Naruto kept very alert, eyes flickering to every visible shadow, and ears sharp to sounds that wouldn't be audible to a normal person. So far he had not been caught nor had he caught anyone. He picked up his pace slightly, making sure his feet only skimmed the ground whilst zipping from shadow to shadow so that his form was hidden. Suddenly the sound of a snapping twig caught his attention then an exhaled "dammit" shortly followed. Naruto smirked.

He slowed to a stop then turned to see Kiba gingerly removing his foot from a pile of crushed twigs as slowly as he could so as not to make any more noise. Naruto, meanwhile, watched and laughed at his efforts. He crept closer, thankful for the densely forested area as it proved to be a good cover. Now was his chance, he decided, Kiba was distracted and he had the element of surprise.

He looked for a sturdy tree branch above him and when he had found it Naruto jumped then swung to levitate himself up onto it. Attacking Kiba from above would be best. He hopped to the next branch to place himself right above Kiba and it was out of pure misfortune that his foot slipped and suddenly he could see the back of Kiba rushing up towards him with the sound of rustling tree branches accompanying his fall.

He landed on a surprised Kiba who, at first thought it might have been a stray animal, tried his best muffle the startled yell rising in his throat. It would not do any good to alert the others. It would be even more compromising for them to find him a mass of tangled limbs with Naruto. Well, he was pretty sure it was Naruto; his nose had already picked up on the familiar scent.

From his left Akamaru watched the scene unfold, it looked to him as some sort of elaborate game his partner was playing with his friends, slightly reminiscent of the one he played with his pack and at present he was bored so sensing an opportunity he barked loud and fulminant, his large dog eyes becoming shiny with excitement. He bounded over to them in large leaps, his tongue rolling from his mouth as he panted.

Kiba, alerted by the bark, tried to stop him"Akamaru, no!"

It was too late. The large dog, with one last leap, landed on top of them and made their pile complete. He began to vigorously lick the side of Naruto's face, proudly enjoying himself and unassuming of the pain his partner was in.

Annoyed at having his face crushed to the earth, Kiba raised his body and turned in the general direction of Akamaru and whispered severely "Off now, you overgrown puppy"

With a short, disappointed whine Akamaru did as commanded and the pressure plastering them to ground was relieved. They both sighed gratefully. When they had sufficiently brushed themselves of the dirt they had acquired, it was then that they remembered they were supposed to fighting for the other's bell. Chuckling sheepishly they turned to face each other but quickly became serious as their fighting stance was set. Without taking his eyes from Naruto, Kiba told Akamaru to "stay". The dog replied with an affirmative bark and settled by a near tree trunk; waiting for the duel to develop.

The objective was simple: attain your opponent's set of bells. As he was about to launch his first attack out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw something disturb the pale moonlight; the black silhouette of a ninja. They had been spotted. Without concern or thinking fully Naruto slammed himself into Kiba, using the momentum created to sandwich Kiba between Naruto's body and a tree; immediately after, clasping a firm hand over his mouth and pointing to the right of them. Kiba, breathing having accelerated, looked and his eyes narrowed in realisation. He used his heightened sight to scan for Akamaru and when he made eye contact with the dog he pressed a finger to his lips. The dog understood and slipped into the darkness; blending his large form into the darkness so as not to be seen.

They were both silent and still; listening for disturbances, sensing for chakra. Minutes went by and lulled into a false sense of security by the lack of movement the unknown ninja stepped into sight and revealed himself to be Rock Lee. Although Lee was very good at combat, his repertoire did not contain sensory techniques. An advantage both Naruto and Kiba picked up on. Their best option was to remain hidden and even if they were to fight they would still have the upper-hand of two against one. Or would they? This was a challenge after-all and friend could turn into foe at any minute. Kiba shifted his head and found himself looking into sharp blue eyes that belonged to Naruto.

All too suddenly he became aware of their close proximity; their breath mingling as they breathed through their mouth, the firmness of Naruto's body, his pure tanned skin...huh? Kiba shook his head to scramble the perturbing thoughts, not liking where they were headed. How strange, he thought, as he licked the dryness from his lips. His body felt feverishly hot, like standing in the sun for too long and his skin felt overly sensitised. Sure, whenever his pack went into heat he would experience similar effects and he would not deny his attraction to men but Naruto?

He was by no means unattractive and his strength belied by his slim body was very appealing, however, this was not the time. He searched for Lee's presence and was annoyed at failing to notice when he had left. He wrestled an arm free then used it to feel the front of Naruto's trousers; finding what he was searching for he yanked. Naruto yelped, successfully distracted to let Kiba break free...with his set of bells. That basta-.

"0i! Kiba, you cheat" His only response was a distant echo of a laugh. Naruto, rightfully irritated, stomped his way home, refusing to carry on. Normally it was not his style to give up but screw Kakashi and the other Jounins! He was hungry, cold and in desperate need of some sleep.

The next day Naruto didn't wake until midday, remnants of his irritation from the previous night still lingered but he figured by evening it would have passed. After he got dressed his first priority became food but all he could find was sour milk and left over hotpot that Sakura had brought him a week ago. He hadn't the heart to tell her, her cooking tasted like clay. Right, Ichiraku's it was then, even if it was a little unorthodox for his first meal of the day. An hour later and sufficiently full, Naruto sat back on the bench contentedly, thinking about his plans for the day. Missions were in short supply lately and he didn't feel like training with Kakashi. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the weight of another person sinking the bench. He had not even heard the fabric of the flap over Ichiraku's move.

"Thought I'd find you here" Annoyance pushed contentment to the side and Naruto silently mourned the lack of peace of mind whenever Kiba was around.

When Naruto made no reply "Hey, you're not still mad are you? Oh come on, you would have done the same if the situation had been reversed." True, Naruto thought, but he still couldn't help feeling irritated; he hated losing, hated being a failure. Memories of Sasuke flashed in his head; of when they were young and naive, of when they trusted each other.

Maybe this was the real issue, after Sasuke left Naruto had found it increasingly hard to trust anyone, trivial mistakes of others were taken as betrayal, he was always quickly looking for deceit. He lashed out passively, sometimes aggressively but all he succeeded in doing was pushing those he cared for away from him. He often told himself this was better, they were safe this way; he was safe. Kiba didn't deserve this, though, for he had been there risking his life and Akamaru's to save Sasuke and all the other countless times when Naruto had needed help. If anything, he should have a little faith that he was not going to get screwed over again, not by Kiba at least and if it did happen, he would recover, wouldn't he? Just like last time, he reminded himself, yet some part of him remained unconvinced.

"...a favour, they're a bit short staffed down at the dog shelter, I promise if you help me out I will make it worth your while" Kiba's grin was carefree and all teeth, a lift of the eyebrow punctuating the latter of his sentence. Huh? He wasn't seriously hinting that, was he? Like many times before his mind took him back to last night, the dim atmosphere giving them a sense of seclusion and intimacy. The moon giving Kiba an ethereal glow, turning him into some sort of wolf spirit, his eyes looking seductively dangerous. Naruto was captivated. And aroused.

"Will you do it? Please Naruto?" Startled out of his thoughts and blinking rapidly, Naruto looked to Kiba to see if he had heard correctly. Nothing indicated that Kiba was sexually propositioning him, then he remembered something about a favour and silently scolded himself for having such a dirty mind.

Sighing as if being heavily put upon Naruto said,"Fine, so stop nagging already"

"Thank you, thankyou, thankyou..."

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said, brushing it off with a wave of his hand, the gesture more to do with hiding his pink cheeks.

Akamaru was a loud dog but imagine fifty of them barking at once, the sounds ricocheting off the walls and it was deafening.

"Alright, keep it down" Kiba addressing the dogs and they quieted down to the occasional bark from the more rowdy ones.

"Kiba-san, thank goodness, we were really worried that we wouldn't find replacements in time for the end of Yamano's shift. I see you also brought a fri-oh goodness! Hello Naruto-kun" Naruto failed to see the blush blooming on the girls cheeks and the shy smile quickly appearing, accompanied by downcast eyes.

Instead Naruto's focus was on the layout of the building. It was quite large with a number of cells to temporarily house each dog and inside were bowls, toys and make-shift cushions. It had it's own infirmary, a rehabilitation area and spacious waiting room for guests. Even though the building was slightly shrouded by trees it let a nice a amount of light in and it was well ventilated. On either sides of the building were playgrounds for the larger, more structured toys, it also featured play pens for puppies and enough vegetated areas for digging. All in all it was spectacular and built from scratch by the Inuzuka family. Kiba must be proud.

"Ah, Momoki-chan, how's it going? Didn't recognise you there for a second" Naruto smiled, truly pleased to see an old friend. Momoki was of average looks, quite plain to be frank with the expected black hair, pale skin and wide eyes. She had entered the ninja academy the same time as Naruto but failed to pass on account of her aversion to conflict and her inability to produce enough chakra to perform any useful jutsus.

"My, how you've grown! And handsome too."

"Well..." Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head, feigning embarrassment, really he was a sucker for compliments.

Kiba stayed back watching the encounter and for some irrational reason he could feel a growl rising in his throat; possessive in its kind. It was utterly foolish and yet the logic of this could not stop him from wanting to remove the daintily pressed hand on Naruto's shoulder. He wanted to mark Naruto as his, claim him for himself. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from and they were completely unjustified as he hadn't so much as kissed Naruto. He wanted to though, oh God did he.

"Momoki, sorry to cut this short but we need to get going. Come on Naruto." He pulled on Naruto's arm in the general direction of the cells without waiting for a reply.

"Oh yes of course. My apologies, Kiba-san." she said to their retreating backs, a little puzzled by Kiba's sudden forcefulness. Kiba stalked around slamming things closed and growling to himself. To an outsider this would have seemed nothing out of the ordinary; Kiba had long ago accustomed his behaviour to his animals but Naruto knew something was wrong.

"OK, what's up with you?" Naruto finally asked, exasperated.

"Nothing. Get back to work, we don't have the time."

"It wasn't because I was talking to Momoki was it?" Kiba just growled.

"Oh I get it, you're jealous! I mean I understand that when compared to someone like me you don't really have a chance." Naruto joked and Kiba laughed; mostly at his misunderstanding.

He threw dog dog food at Naruto in retaliation, laughing even harder when one caught him in the mouth. "Oh you think that's funny? Watch what I do to you!"

He chased a cackling Kiba through the shelter and outside, throwing the dogs into a excited barking frenzy. Their noses were pressed to the iron bars of their cages, only catching a taste of their amorous play with their lolling tongues. When Naruto caught Kiba he wrestled him to the floor, both romping around like a couple of puppies.

It was playful at first but it quickly became rough and heated, altering into fight for dominance. Kiba then flipped them so that he was on top, pinning Naruto's hands above his head. Acting purely on instincts, he nestled his head in the crevice between Naruto's neck and collarbone and sunk his teeth into the flesh. A spark shot down Naruto's spine causing him to buck sporadically.

The fuck? Surprisingly though, the sharp pain felt good, it was turning him on even more so by Kiba being animalistic. Naruto tossed Kiba so that he was lying in the dirt on his front, twisting Kiba's arm behind him and trapping the other with his own. He licked Kiba's ear, tracing the contours, biting; making no effort to hide his erection. Kiba arched his back, grinding into Naruto and successfully catching him off guard so that he was able to turn and slam Naruto to the ground; knocking the wind from were both breathing hard and sweating. Kiba watched Naruto's face, waiting whilst sucking in mouthfuls of air.

"Kiba, I-" Kiba attacked, biting and sucking on Naruto's lips, thrusting his tongue into that wide, open mouth. Naruto groaned like a starving man tasting his first morsel of food in months and clawed at Kiba's back, sinking his nails in, using it as a means of leverage to get more, to reciprocate the pleasure. Kiba humped into Naruto instinctively, shamefully imitating a dog experiencing his first heat. He didn't care for it was all so intoxicating; the heat, the passion; consuming them slowly until eventually they would be nothing more than raw entities seeking relief in a confusion of pleasure and need.

It was like this, them revelling in an isolated cloud of dust and masculine sensuality, until the uproar of barking dogs cut through the haze, indicating a disturbance. Kiba's head flew up and he sniffed the air, past the cloud of their pheromones was something familiar. It took him a few seconds to figure out it was his mom before he was scrambling up off the ground and pulling Naruto with him. Tsume came to stand in front of them, assessing and fully aware of what had just transpired, there was a long pause but finally she smirked and the tension visibly wicked away from Kiba.

"Naruto-kun, I hear you're helping out. I'm grateful and I hope Kiba's been treating you well" She looked at them suggestively and colour was brought forth onto their cheeks which caused her to laugh loud and throatily. "I'll see you back at home, Nala's just gone into labour, six pups we think, and you know how tricky she is."

"I'll see you later, Ma" Kiba turned to Naruto and smiled apologetically but Naruto only shrugged. Now that the moment had gone and the expected awkwardness had settled in both were unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Naruto I-"

"Do you want-"

They both stopped, silence creeping in until Naruto tried again. "I was just thinking that we should get back to work"

"Yeah, we probably should and you get distracted easily so as usual I have do everything for you." Kiba grinned and amazingly the awkwardness evaporated and everything was alright. "Now, before you come in remember to brush those leaves off."

Naruto looked down at himself searching for any stray leaves attached to his clothes. "What are you talking about? I can't see any leav-" Before he could finish his sentence he was being violently pushed into a piled heap of fallen leaves and twigs. Naruto struggled to stand vertical, managing only in time to see Kiba sprinting towards the building; his head thrown back as he laughed gleefully.

"Oi, you bastard! When I get my hands on you I'm going to pummel you!" He tried to sound angry but he was too busy being happy that nothing had changed between them.

Almost.

From then on everything was mostly back to normal yet there was those few choice moments whenever he looked into Kiba's eyes and he would see the desire, the burning heat of it transfixing him to the spot and as suddenly as it appeared it would disappear. Naruto wanted it; to be seduced then consumed by the fire and passion Kiba was offering but he was scared. He thought of making the first move, of going all the way; how intensely pleasurable it would be.

But quickly doubt would replace the fantasy and all he would be left with was thought of their ruined friendship; another person he couldn't keep close to him. He wasn't sure how serious Kiba was; would he be alright with meaningless sex if that was what Kiba wanted? It was difficult as it would mean taking a chance with his heart and he just wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Kiba meanwhile, was struggling as well although his situation was of different nature. Nights for him became unbearable; the heat of the summer made his skin slick and sticky and when he fell deep enough to dream they were filled with Naruto. He dreamt of carnal scenes where their lustful bodies mated frenziedly, each climax leaving them unsatisfied and yearning for more.

He would wake up aching despite his soiled sheets and feeling as if he had not slept at all. He was sneaking around hiding his sheets as if he were twelve again and the increasingly sympathetic looks from his family would only give him cause to feel embarrassed and irritable. Summer was the season where he would feel slightly more aroused and his need for sex would increase but it was always easy to control and most of the time could be put to the back of his mind.

It didn't help matters that Naruto continued to help out at the dog shelter but despite this he was glad for the company and that way he could keep an eye on Naruto. Sasuke had betrayed them all but it was Naruto who felt the brunt of the betrayal.

Some days he would find Naruto in their old training ground just sitting there and it stabbed Kiba in the gut. What was worse, Naruto became withdrawn though made sure to cover it and he never really seemed to trust anyone after that. Kiba made a promise then; he vowed never to leave him and to never lose Naruto to himself. He would like to think they became close after that but he knew he could never replace Sasuke and that was OK for a while but now he wanted more. All he had to do was broach the subject to Naruto.

He contemplated the method of doing this on his way to dog shelter when he ran into Sakura and Ino. "Oh Kiba, is Naruto still doing shifts at your shelter?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he is" "Good, then you can pass on the message. We were hoping for all of us to take a two day trip up to the Onsen that opened recently."

"Ah. When were you planning on leaving?" He himself was curious, he had heard that they had a variety of springs and it was quite secluded since it was built between two large hills just outside the perimeters of Konoha.

Since they were out of the protection of the village they frequently hired ninjas to guard the establishment. "Three days from now, its really short notice and we apologise but it would be good if you both could make it." Ino pitched in, her pretty face pleading.

"It does sound good but I'd have to ask Naruto first."

"OK, so shall we assume that you're both coming and if you don't show up we'll think nothing of it?" Ino knew she had him, he just needed another push. "Come on Kiba, it'll be fun and I hear it's half price for first time customers."

"Alright, but don't be angry if we don't show up." he warned. "We won't." Sakura appeased, now certain that he was coming.

They waved him goodbye shortly after and Kiba continued towards the shelter. He found Naruto already there playing with the puppies and it made him smile.

"Finally found someone you could take in battle?" he teased.

"This one's a little difficult seeing as be has a bigger brain than you."

"Oh, you wound me." Kiba said then proceeded to fall to the ground in a theatrically fashion, clutching his side as if stabbed.

"Idiot" Naruto deduced but he laughed anyway. When their laughter had subsided, they laid on the ground side by side whilst the puppies ran around them in the confines of the play ground. The silence was comforting, somehow, as they were lost in their head.

"Oh hey, you know that new Onsen that just opened up? Do you want to go?" Naruto erected himself so that he looked down at Kiba.

"With you?"

"Yeah as well as Sakura, Ino and the rest."

"Oh", Naruto went back to lying on his back, hiding his disappointment.

"It's going to be fun. Just think of the wonderful food and all those naked people." He wiggled his eyebrows, attempting to persuade Naruto and while doing so, tried to figure at which point he decided he would too go.

"Pervert", Naruto replied, then soon after said, "I guess I could use a break" Kiba silently cheered.

Three days passed quickly in a flurry of activity. There was several new arrivals meaning that the kennels were becoming overcrowded and on top of that two staff members were out with the flu. Naruto had forgotten about the trip and only remembered when Kiba arrived at his doorstep asking, "You ready?"

"Shit. I'll be two minutes!" Naruto rushed back inside to pack a bag, leaving Kiba on his doorstep.

"Take your time we've got ten minutes until we need to meet them" Kiba said, stepping inside to lean against the door frame, watching Naruto rush from room to room leaving a mess. Naruto was reorganised, forgetful, loud; what some would call 'rough around the edges'. This was what most people saw, Kiba included, but unlike the rest Kiba also saw the honesty, the determination, the strength, the fire and all it did was make his feelings more resolute.

"Right, lets go" They met up with everyone and was on their way to the Onsen within fifteen minutes. Their journey was filled with excited chatter and for Naruto it was just nice being there, not really joining in but not excluded from the various conversations.

It was times like these that it still shocked Naruto at how many friends he now had. He looked over at Kiba and found him staring, they made eye contact and Kiba winked then laughed when Naruto looked away. The heat became more apparent as it turned to midday and they had been walking for forty-five minutes for what was supposed to be a half hour journey. No wind blew to ease their discomfort and soon they became irate. Finally someone, who clearly could not take it any longer, asked, "Are we lost?" Though it was aimed at no one in particular, they all looked in the general direction of Ino and Sakura for answers.

"We're not lost! Just longer than we had anticipated, that's all." There was a murmur of doubt from the group.

"OK fine, Hinata, Neji scan the area for the Onsen please?" The Hyuuga pair activated their Byakugan, veins bulged and pushed at the skin around their eyes; turning their calm, docile look into something expressions.

They searched for a moment then Neji declared, "The Onsen is situated in that direction, a mile ahead", pointing in the opposite direction. The group groaned, sighed and complained before Hinata interrupted, shyly concentrating on playing with her fingers rather than looking into their faces."There's umm, a lake we could stop by, its uhhh, its on the way there."

"Great idea, Hinata!" Lee shouted and the rest followed suit, murmuring their approval. They reached the lake in short time at having their energy replenished by the thought of cool water and possible shade from on onslaught of the burning sun. Ino announced very early when they arrived that they only had just over half an hour if they were to make it before nightfall.

Like most of the guys, Kiba stripped down and dived into the water; making sure his head was fully submerged under the water then popping back up. He swam around enjoying the liquid relief on his skin but soon got out to lay on the bank so could dry off before they had to leave. The girls, refusing to enter the lake, had taken to lying on the grass in the shade of a particularly large tree, they were absorbed in their conversation but would occasionally look up to tut and sigh at the antics of the boys; splashing around and causing a ruckus.

Naruto, though, was suspiciously missing, Kiba saw him get into the water but after that he could not remember. He asked the guys but none had any recollection of where he went although they did suggest searching the area of forest behind the lake. Kiba did and it didn't take long before he found Naruto.

From a distance the blonde looked sick; he was hunched over with his forearm pressed to a tree and his head resting on it. Kiba ventured closer and soon realised Naruto wasn't sick, in fact he looked to be enjoying himself if the groaning was anything to go by. Kiba stared, unable to move or speak. Naruto's boxers was hitched underneath his ass exposing his well/rounded cheeks that flexed and dimpled in time with the rhythm of his jerking fist. His face was flushed with arousal and his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. Kiba trembled at having gone from flaccid to rock hard in seconds, he stayed rooted to the spot;indecisive on whether he should turn back or join Naruto. In the end logic won over need, just barely. Kiba watched Naruto stroke himself to completion, crying out softly as his release covered his hand. The second they were alone together, Kiba promised, he would show no mercy. This waiting shit was killing him.

He took one last look at Naruto and walked back to join the others, soon after, Naruto arrived looking rumpled and slightly guilty though only this was obvious to Kiba. They arrived at the the Onsen as it neared nightfall and because of this there was less available rooms so the had no choice but to pair up and share. Kiba, very much pleased, quickly announced Naruto and him a pair.

Their first priority was to find the hot springs to have a much needed soak. Naruto said nothing; the possibility of getting hard again at the sight of Kiba undressed playing on his mind. This time the option of masturbation didn't seem likely unless he wanted to be seen as some sort of pervert. He silently prayed for strength when they found one unoccupied and big enough to fit all of the boys who immediately stripped down to Terry cloths before getting in.

They were silent, concentrating on relaxing and their own thoughts. Naruto too, no longer fearing the scrutiny of the others. Conversations gradually formed and soon they were laughing and joking with the usual banter and boasting added to the mix. Rarely was there ever a time when they all got together and it had nothing to do with their ninja duty so they made the most of it until the food they had ordered was prepared. They ate until they were full and played table tennis when Lee discovered the dusty table in an adjoining room.

Midnight came and it saw them eventually retire to their rooms, after all it had been a long day and they were exhausted. Except for Kiba. Knowing that he was going to be alone with Naruto made his heart beat a little faster, his thoughts turning dirty as he imagined what it would be like to be with Naruto; skin to skin, sharing pleasure.

When the door to their room slid shut Naruto turned his back to Kiba and stripped himself of his robe leaving his smooth muscled back exposed. Kiba couldn't resist, didn't even try to; he was sick of denying himself. Propelled by his desire, he walked towards Naruto and enclosed him in his arms then rested his head at the nape of Naruto's neck, revelling at the feel of him in his arms again.

Naruto inhaled sharply, startled by the sudden embrace but quickly relaxed, leaning back into Kiba. He never realised how good it felt to just be held and so they stood there focusing on the feel of each other, stroking areas they could reach until Kiba began to lightly kiss along Naruto's neck.

"Kiba..." Naruto sighed softly, breaking the silence.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted you" Kiba murmured in between the kisses and just like that the atmosphere changed. Emboldened by Kiba's confession, Naruto turned in his arms, cupped Kiba's cheek and kissed him. It was heated and wet and it melted Kiba's insides. He was moaning as he pulled Naruto closer, wanting more and using his tongue to get it. He massaged the inside of Naruto's mouth; stroking his tongue with his own, tickling the roof of his mouth, feeling his teeth.

Soon they were forced apart by the need for air, it didn't hinder them though; watching each other pant for breath, eyes glazed and faces flushed was enough to keep the mood going. Once again they were closing the gap between them though they were more rough about it; Kiba pushing Naruto to the floor and straddling his waist, Naruto grabbing Kiba by his hair and pulling him down for another kiss, nibble at Kiba's bottom lip and sucked on his tongue. They rutted against each, unconsciously trying to relieve the ache of their erections but it wasn't enough, their boxers proving to be too thick a barrier.

Kiba growled throatily and wrenched his mouth away from Naruto's in a way that should have hurt if not for the dirty sound it made causing him to become even more frenzied, more aggressive with removing their last vestige of clothing. Naruto watched as Kiba yanked his boxers from him, releasing his heavy cock so that it bounced and slapped against stomach, he groaned guttural and pained.

Before he could make sense of what was happening, Kiba was turning him so that he was face down on his hand and knees. Kiba grabbed Naruto's firm ass, those round mounds of flesh that had taunted him earlier, and massaged them, kneaded them like fine dough, then leaned closer and sank his teeth in. Naruto yelped then looked around to see Kiba lapping at it, gently soothing the pain.

Riding on instinct now, Kiba spread Naruto's ass and inhaled, growling darkly and fuck if that didn't turn Naruto on. It was somehow animalistic; like a predator learning his catch. He was breathing hard and there was a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead. His body shook uncontrollably and then Kiba did the unthinkable; he licked his ass. Naruto cried out, his toes curled, his cock jerked and spat pre-come onto his stomach, catching the floor beneath him; his face going slack as his vision whitened.

"Kiba, you can't-ah!" Naruto tried but Kiba's moistened tongue continued, aggressive and relentless and all Naruto could do was rest his head on floor and take it as his body went weak and his nerves succumbed to the onslaught. Kiba soon pulled away, satisfied at the state Naruto was in then stroked his cock, finally giving it the attention it begged for. After a few sharp pulls he took his hand away and nestled it along the line Naruto's ass, there, he began to thrust. Oh it was good, wet from his earlier ministrations, the incredible pressure when Naruto clenched his cheeks, when he pushed back wantonly against his cock.

"Touch yourself." Kiba commanded, voice tight and his breath hitching as his pace sped up, tell-tale sign of him being close. Naruto, using the energy he had left reached under himself and jerked his cock in time with Kiba, welcoming the oblivion that took his breath and sight. He bellowed, the pleasure so strong and he trembled as his cock spurted his released. The clenching of Naruto's ass was what finally pushed Kiba over the edge and soon he too cried out as his body convulsed, semen splattering Naruto's back.

When the trembling had subsided he released the death grip he had on Naruto's hips then stood on shaky legs which carried him to their discarded boxers. He used them to clean up the mess they had made of each other. It didn't take long so after, they got into their bed and passed out with Kiba spooning Naruto.

The sun rose slowly above the horizon bringing with it warmth that gently expelled the chill of the morning mist. The shrill callings of the birds and the noise of flowing water, the heat of a another wrapped in his arms was what Kiba awoke to and it made him smile and hum in contentment.

The haze of sleep drifted from him and in it's place came images of the night before; how passionate they had been in their coupling, it made him shiver. However, there was also worry; he had never slept with one of his best friends before and certainly not someone like Naruto so he had no idea on how he would react when he woke up. The truth was he didn't want to go back to being just friends but would a relationship be an option? Did he even want a relationship? Certainly a lot of things would change and he didn't want that, just for things to go slow and gradually develop. On the other hand, though, if things went horribly wrong, if he reacts badly to last night then...what? He didn't have an answer, just that he couldn't lose Naruto.

The sound of Naruto stirring broke Kiba out of his musings, his body tensing in anticipation. Naruto turned in his arms, looked up and graced him with a sleepy smile, "Hey"

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I just got laid last night" Naruto said, which caused Kiba to burst into breathy laughter as he hid his face in Naruto's hair.

"Yeah that did happen, so what are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking round two but me on top this time then breakfast. Kiba smiled but it shortly dissolved into seriousness and apprehension.

"So you're OK with that?

Puzzled, Naruto replied, "OK with what?"

"You know, us-the whole sex thing?"

"Oh, um, well, I mean it was really hot and we both like each other so why not do it again...unless you dont want to?" Naruto asked, suddenly looking unsure of himself.

"No I want that, but if we do then there's no going back plus I just don't know if I'll be able to handle you sleeping with someone else as well" Kiba looked him in the eye now, exposing his feelings and it kind of made him want to hide.

"Well who said anything about sleeping with other people? Besides, I don't think that's going to be a problem, I mean I'm not exactly everyone's type" Naruto said, looking at him pointedly.

"Yeah, I know. I guess Im just being stupid" Kiba smiled, relief expelling the nerves welling in his gut.

"...so we're OK?"

"Yeah" he said again, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips.

"OK, now that that's sorted, I'm hungry" Naruto sat up as if punctuating his sentence and looked around for his clothes.

"Ugh, you're such an animal. What do I even see in you?"

"Oh I'm the animal? May I remind you last night where you-", before he could finish Kiba rugby tackled Naruto to the bed then proceeded to smother him with a pillow, his face burning with embarrassment while Naruto laughed heartily.


End file.
